


Coffee Shop Around the Block

by LucasIsCrying



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Horrible pick up lines, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, coffee shop AU, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasIsCrying/pseuds/LucasIsCrying
Summary: Cute new worker has good handwriting and amazingly bad pick up lines. Let’s see how this goes!





	Coffee Shop Around the Block

**Author's Note:**

> I love my coffee bois.

Jeremy walked to the coffee shop around the block every morning. It was good exercise that he definitely needed, with the reward of coffee.

Basically all of the workers there knew him because he was there quite often. 

But one day when he went to the shop, there was a new worker. Jeremy smiled at the worker and took his order. His name was Michael. Cool.

Jeremy waited at one of the tables for his name to be called. He heard Michael call his name, so he went to go get his coffee. He gave Michael the money with a little extra (because he’s an angel) and left the shop.

As he was walking home and sipping his coffee, he noticed extra writing on the cup. It read, “Are you French? Cause Eiffel for you.” In nice handwriting that almost made the pick up line tolerable. 

It was horrible but Jeremy had to agree it was definitely a way to make someone smile. And it definitely made him smile. Who knew someone as cute as Michael (because he was totally cute) could maybe like a blob fish such as Jeremy? Not him.

The next day, he started his daily morning routine and walked to the coffee shop around the block. 

When he went through the door he immediately noticed Michael leaning on the counter waiting for someone to order a drink.

Jeremy walked over, ordered the same thing as he always did, and sat over at a table waiting for his coffee. Michael did his job, called his name, Jeremy paid a little extra, and walked out the door with his coffee in hand. 

Again, there was more writing on the cup that read, “If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?” And he laughed at how dorky it was. 

He could get used to this. 

The next morning, you know what happens. He walked to the coffee shop around the block. This time, he decided he’d talk to Michael while he was waiting for his coffee. 

Jeremy ordered his coffee but didn’t go sit down at a table. Instead, he stayed at the counter. 

“So, how are you?” He asked. 

“I’m good. Et toi ?” Michael rested his head on his folded hands. 

“I’m great!” Jeremy smiled. Small talk was more awkward than he remembered it to be. 

Another worker handed Michael a cup of coffee. “Jeremy? Is there a Jeremy here?” He scribbled on the cup what Jeremy assumed was another pick up line. 

“Actually, there is. Jeremy Heere, nice to meet you.” He silently died at his joke.

Michael handed him his coffee and Jeremy thought he’d drink his coffee at a table. He sat down at a table and read the not as neat, scribbled pick up line. “There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can’t take them off of you.” Jeremy chuckled and looked up at Michael who was indeed staring at him. He could’ve sworn he saw Michael wink. 

Then he noticed a writing pad with crayons and markers on the table for kids to draw on when their parents got coffee. Jeremy wrote the best pick up line he could think of. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?” And he folded the paper into the most perfect paper airplane. He threw it across the shop and magically it hit Michael in the chest. 

He unfolded it and read it. Jeremy noticed Michael smiling. Michael then walked over to the table Jeremy was at and sat down. He made a ‘come here’ motion with his finger as if to tell Jeremy something. Jeremy confusedly leaned in and Michael whispered, “Wrong.” And kissed Jeremy on the cheek. Then he just casually walked back over to the counter. 

Jeremy could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
